Mystic Fairytale
by Dash master 48
Summary: The fables and stories we know and love exist in a pocket of reality that is as wondrous as you can imagine. Eight warriors have been thrown into this world to discover a whole new side of reality and interact with classic characters and settings mixed with all new ones. Call forth the magic, together as one, united for all time. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: And so, we meet.**

 **Yeeeeeeesh, how long has it been since I posted a new story on here!? I mean, who else slacks off on doing anything for two years straight!?**

 **Anywhos, this is an idea I got randomly today. I mean, it may sound too similar to some other ideas people have had over the years, but still. This is an original idea to me, and I hope that you'll find it original too.**

 **So, shall we begin our tale...?**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters except for Dia belong to me (well, technically the Fairy Tale characters are in the public domain but these interpretations of them are mine and this is so confusing).**

 _Every story has a beginning. The beginnings can vary wildly, from dark and stormy nights to exciting action sequences that grab the reader and pull them in._

 _But this story starts with a bit of a twist._

 _For this world, the world of fables we've enjoyed from the early years through to today, is one that doesn't come without its bumps in the road. It's enjoyed both pleasant and corrupt periods over the years, ups and downs, highs and lows._

 _It works on magic and believing in it. Magic is a force that is unbelievably wonderful to learn and discover. It's considered to be the backbone of all these fables._

 _Today, this world of fables and tales was about to be faced with an unbelievable magical source._

 _Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Snow, The Sun, and The Wolf. Eight elements that will change the story, for better or worse._

 _Once upon a time..._

The forest was bright with sunlight as it shined through the leaves and radiated the stream with its warm rays. The birds chirped as they flew about in the branches, and the grass was as green as ever. The stream flowed like a river, trickling down towards a cottage that lay at the border of the dense forest that lay beyond it.

Suddenly, a sparkling portal opened. Red and glittery, it hung over the stream, glowing over it with a red hue and throwing down sparks into the fresh and pure water. A figure fell out of the portal, dark haired and wearing red. The portal closed as he lay in the water.

As the idyllic scenery continued to flourish around him, he lay there face down. Suddenly, he stirred and started to awaken, his hands clutching the stream's bottom.

"Ugh... what... where am I..." he muttered quietly to himself as he rose to examine his surroundings. The forest continued like it was a normal day around this new arrival.

' _This is not Rootcore. Not even close. Wait, do I have my..._ ' he thought as he searched his pockets, desperate to find the item he was looking for. But alas, it didn't seem to be there.

"Oh great, I can't contact the others." He sighed. "This is bad."

The man looked around at his surroundings once more, hoping to find something that would help him figure out where exactly he was. Noticing the cottage at the side of the stream, he walked down towards it, hoping that someone would be home so he would be able to get some information on this place.

The cottage looked a bit run down with its scruffy thatch roof and shoddy brickwork, which worried the man a little as he approached it. The wooden door was batted and worn, with scratch marks all over it and a small shattered glass pane facing the man's head. He reached forward and knocked on the door carefully.

"Coming." A distinctly female voice said from the other side as footsteps were heard on the other side and the door opened to reveal a pale female. She had long brown hair and navy eyes, with a black vest with white straps, brown shorts and sandals. But what really caught the man's eye was the fact two lavender fairy wings were on her back.

"Uh... hello." He said to this woman, looking her over with awe and worry.

"What's your business here?" She asked.

"I want to get home." He responded.

The woman looked at him with a confused expression. "Where are you from? This forest? The Royal Village? The Pearl Palace? The Black Forest?"

"Briarwood."

"...what's a Briarwood?"

The man looked at the girl with an expression that was just as confused. "You should know Briarwood."

"Something tells me you aren't from around these parts." The girl replied.

' _This got interesting._ ' The man thought. "Can I come inside?"

"Sure. Tell me your name first." The girl replied.

"Nick." The man told the girl.

"Dia." She responded, leading Nick into the cottage. The front room was set up like a kitchen, with cupboards, an oven and a table in the middle with chairs around it. The two took seats.

"So," Dia began. "How'd you get here?"

"I honestly can't really remember." Nick responded, as he tried to remember what happened before he landed in this place. It was hard. All he knew was that he got struck by something while in a fight.

"And what's this Briarwood you speak of?" Dia asked.

Nick looked a little upset. "It's my home. Surely, you know about it, right?"

"I don't ever recall a place called Briarwood. You're probably thinking about this place, the Slipwood. We call it the Slipwood because it slips from light to dense halfway down." Dia explained as she poured two glasses of water for herself and Nick and placed them on the table.

' _I must be in another dimension or something..._ ' Nick thought as he sipped his water. "Can you tell me more about this place?"

"This is our world. Our magical world, that is." Dia said as her wings twinged. "It's got all kinds of landmarks, like the Pearl Palace which I mentioned before, or Waterfall Cove, or Wickertwinge Village, or The Black Forest, or the Royal Village. It's very vast."

"I see." Nick drank some more water. "So is Briarwood here?"

"There's no such place." Dia responded and took another sip.

Nick was rather scared now. What if he was lost deep in the magical realm? What if this was some trick by the Underworld?

As he was lost in thought, Dia spoke up. "Since you're a bit lost, would you like to stay with me for a bit?"

"Ehh, sure." Nick shrugged.

Dia smiled. "Great." She ran off into a nearby room and Nick looked at his drink and thought.

' _Where are the others? If I'm here, they can't be far off... right?_ '

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this first chap!**

 **So as you guys have probably guessed, this is a Power Rangers Mystic Force story with a fairy tale twist. It's an idea I got today and decided would be good enough to do.**

 **I haven't had a story in my workshop for ages, so expect the first few chapters to be a bit slow burn before we get going.**

 **Next time, Nick and Dia learn a little more about each other, and Waterfall Cove experiences a pink storm. If you've got any ideas or questions, send me a PM or put them in your review if you wish.**

 **Peace Out,**

 **~Dash**


End file.
